Random-ness Wiki Van Status
Only Mochlum can add sections each day. The sections can be edited by other people once they are made though. The Random-ness Van has status-ness! 9-16-11 Today we are packing our stuff for the trip! WE GOT OUR SOCKS AND UNDERWEAR! This is our packing list: *Lots of pairs of clothes *Toothbrush *Floss *Toothpaste *Sleeping Bag *3DS *PSP *Three video games of your choice. *Three movies of your choice. *A camera *Weapon of your choice. (just in case) *Cake *All happy meal toys *Flat Screen Tv's for each passanger *Laptops for each passanger *Other List the video games or movies or weapons of others that you chose on comments! Be ready for our trip tommorow! 9-17-11 We were a little late for starting since Mochlum we had an emergency (we were out of Krispy Kravings) but we still have time! Today we are on the road to Los Angelas from Random Base. We are on the bus in each three-road seat, and today is CAR MOVIE DAY! We watched P&F ATSD. So it's nighttime and everyone's asleep. Wait. Yeah, CCs and Cream is the only one awake, playing Ocarina of Time on his 3DS because he doesn't like sleeping. Also MarioPhineas76 is staying awake playing Super Mario Advance 2 on his GBA because he doesn't like sleeping too and likes pulling all-nighters. 9-18-11 WE ARE ARRIVING AT LOS ANGELAS TODAY! WOOHOO! Here is our to-do list: #Trash Justin Bieber's house. #TP Justin Beiber's house. #Visit all of the famous people's houses. #Go by Mickey Mouse's Hollywood Star. #TAKE PICTUREZ! #At 4:00 we have our "We Can Do Whatever We Want" hour where we split up and go wherever we want! Write what you did if you want! *'Mochlum': I visited Selena Gomez and proposed to her! WOOHOO! *'Kh2cool':(Pulls Mochlum back into the van) We've got more important matter to attend to. *'Selena Gomez':Besides I've got a boy friend already. *'Kh2cool':Mochlum you could'a seen that coming. *'P&F57212: '''ya everyone knows that, it was on TV *'Mochlum': FINE! Well, she is dating... the man... I'll just wait to go to London to meet Emma Watson. She is single. Now what? *'CCs and Cream': Well Los Angelas is near Anaheim, the home of Disneyland. So.....I CALL DIBS ON IT'S A SMALL WORLD! I DON'T CARE HOW ANNOYING IT IS! *'Tornadospeed:' Going. To. DISNEYWORLD. *'CC00:' Unlike the rest, I'm not visiting Disneyworld. I'm getting science stuff because my cloning maachine isn't working quite right....................................... *'MarioPhineas76': I went to Anahiem with CCs and Cream and I for the first time I aten at a Sonic! The hot dogs were so good. *'CCs and Cream': Going to Goofy's Kitchen! (a real restaurant at the Disneyland Hotel) WHO'S COMING WITH ME?! =D *Tyran Rex: Rollercoaster time!!!! I'M GOING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL! (ferris wheel goes faster and faster) MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN ALL THOSE HOT DOGS (BARF) *'GPS: Ugh. Does anyone have a barf bag? I feel sick (BARF) Guys were going to the moon make sure you keep your helmets on #Bring cows to the moon. #Milk cows and stuff. #Eat Ice Cream #Go back to earth. *'Redsox1099:'I'm going to teh moon with CC00, cuz I already went to Disneyland today! I went on '''THE TOWER OF TERROR! *Thunderclap booms in the background* Don't ask where that ''came from! That's been following me all day, anyways, *Pulls out Space Helmet* I'm ready for '''SPACE! '*Thunderclap booms again* See that? That's what I'm talking about! I'm gonna go inside and listen to Lunar Taste Sensation while I'm getting ready! *Pulls out MP3 player and plays song* Heh, heh. Poor Baljeet. By the way, can someone please remember the marshmallows? *'Tornadospeed:' I'm going to enjoy low gravity! *BOING!* then I'm gonna hide in a crater for no reason. * Tyran Rex: 'I'm going with CC00 and Redsox! I can fly!!! Do the moonwalk, do the moonwalk!! * '''GPS: '''Im building my base here so that one day I may conqer the ear-(Everbody stares) - I mean get moon rocks... *Whisles no shallantly* So it's nighttime again and all of the people are in their bedrooms in the van. Apparently CCs and Cream is the only one awake once again, fandoming about The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. After that, he's seen playing Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. '''GPS: '''Can you turn it down CC and Cream? I can't get the mario theme outta my head... 9-19-11 WE R GOING TO LAS VEGAS TODAY! SINCE VEGAS IS NEAR LA, WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS OF DRIVING, SO NOW ITS TIME FOR VEGAS ALL-NIGHT PARTY! What are you guys doing during the party? *'Mochlum - I am going to party all night! I will eat at the food tables until 10:00, which has cakes, cupcakes, cookings, brownies, ice cream, pudding, jello, hamburgers, french fries, bacon, fried chicken, etc.! I WILL STUFF! Then I will use the energy from the food to dance all night! Then after getting tired (around 4:00 am), I will go to the casino and hang out with some soda. I will probably fall asleep, and when I wake up, I'll meet everyone in the van. *'GPS '- I am going to party for a looooooooooooooooooooooong time! Party Starts at 12:00 A:M and ends 12:00 P:M LOTZ OF FOODS MOVIEZ DRINKS AND GAMEZ!Brownie's,Cookies,Sniker doodle,Quaker Bar, Special Trail Mix, Jell-O,Bacon,Cheese,Pototoe,Fries,Burgers,Chicken,Apples,Sour Cream and Onion Chips,B&B Chips,Salt and vineger chips, SUBS FROM SUBWAY!,Cake,Dr.Pepper,Coke,Orange soda,Foreingn Candy,Chiken nuggets,SAUSAGE!,GARLIC BREAD!,CHEESE STICKS!,ICECREAM!,Fried chicken,Pudding,Waffles,PIZZA,Ribs,and diner foods. Gamez: Gamecube/LOZ TP/SMSS/LOZ WW/LOZ 4SA/etc. Movies Ummm all piaxar lucas arts James bond AP anddiesny moviez are avilibe. *'MarioPhineas76 '- I ate at an All you can beat Buffet and ate 4 pizzas and two plated of Mac and Cheese and I also got 4 pieces of Fried Chicken yum. Then I went to he arcade and wom so many prizes that it couldn't fit in my closet and then I went to see Kh2cool and we partyed until 4 am when we were all tired and went to bed. *'Faves3000' - Im gonna eat everything until im sick(I can always get my mini-kitchen to cook me whatever I want anyway)But im gonna BRING OUT THE GAME!Not just boring boared games BUT THE 3DWII(The console of 2012)!!!Also,my birthday is tomorrow,you know that right? *'Redsox1099'- I will crash the I Heart Radio Music Festival (well at least part of day 1), and then go to a casino and rig the games that they would be free to play (especially the slot games, I love the online versions) and play all night long! Then I would take a large pack of soda, and go to the All You Can Eat Buffett that MarioPhineas76 went to and check if there's any food left for me to steal eat. Then I will host a marathon of every Ocean's Eleven movie from the remake series and laugh throughout the night! Then, I will drink a couple moar sodas to last me through out the rest of the night, and then try to locate AgentGoldfish down from the PnF Fanon Wiki and try to hang out with him a little! Lastly, I will drink/eat all of the food and sodas that I have gathered through out the night, and sing and dance to all of the PnF songs that I can to, and eventually pass out on my Tempur-Pedic bed ffor the night. *'Fredthefish- '''I got in the van while you guys were partying! I'm just happy to be here! *'Tornadospeed'''- Eat LOTS OF ICE CREAM AND PASS OUT DRINKING GRAPE SODA. YESH. After waking up within the next 10 minutes, I will EAT. MOAR. CAKE!!! then dance until I die. Not really, I'm only gonna dance until I fall asleep. 9-20-11 Sadly we have to leave Las Vegas... to travel to Mall of America, the biggest mall ever! Since it will take a while, today is CAR VIDEO GAME DAY! SO WE MUST VOTE WHICH GAME BELOW! Except this time, three will win instead of one, and all handheld games will magically be transported to console! We played Kirby's Return to Dreamland! WOOHOO! Now were going to visit the moon and make some Ice Cream.Remember to put on your helmets or else your hole body will melt. What Flavor do you want? Chocolate Vanilla StrawBerry Rocky Road 9-21-11 Today we arrived at MALL OF AMERICA! WOOHOO! LETS MAKE A LIST OF WHAT WE R GOING TO DO! *Visit LEGO Store *Visit GameStop (get some new games for the van) *We can go to the Nickelodean Indoor Theme Park there! **We're riding EVERYTHING there. *WE VISIT DA FOOD COURT! *SHOPPING SPREE! *GO TO DA OTHER FOOD COURTS! *GET SOFT PRETZELS! *GO MINI GOLFING! (It's like golfing, but miniture!) *GO TO MOAR FOOD COURTS! *GO TO DA AQUARIUM! *EVEN MOAR FOOD COURTS! (Don't you think this is getting old?) *NO ITS NOT! *RIDE THE FERRIS WHEEL! *ADD WHAT U WANT TO DO! Add what you bought *'Mochlum': So I bought a bunch of stuff including: Super Smash Bros Brawl, Little Big Planet, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, New Super Mario Bros, Sonic Heroes, all Star Wars, Harry Potter, Super Heroes, Batman, Indiana Jones, and Ninjago LEGO sets. I also stuffed my digestive system at the food courts, bought the Shrek The Third Blu-Ray, visited the mini golfing place, the aquarium, and I went to NICKELODEAN PARK AND RODE EVERYTHING!!!! AND I BARFED ON CC00! *'Fredthefish': I rode the Ferris Wheel, visited the aquarium, and played mini-golf a bunch of times, and then I went to the LEGO store, where I got a bunch of LEGO stuff like Star Wars, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, and Batman sets. I also got a life-size minifigure of Admiral Ackbar! Then, I got a DVD copy of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, so I can watch it a bunch of times while I'm on the bus. Last, I ate a bunch of food and got sick, so I went back to the van. However, I remembered that I didn't have any games for my many game consoles, so I went to GameStop and got Super Smash Bros. Brawl, since that was the first one I could grab before I had to barf. When I got back to the van, I was so tired so I started playing it. Immediately I yelled, "THIS IS A RIP-OFF! HOW COME SNAKE ISN'T HERE! AUGH!" Then I remembered that I had to unlock him first. After that, I collapsed on the floor. *CCs and Cream got "lost" in the food court. *'Tornadospeed': I bought Portal 2 (YESH!), The Original Super Mario Galaxy, and LOTS OF SOFT PRETZELS! I ATE BEFORE I RODE EVERTHING AT NICKELOEON PARK AND BARFED OVER THE EDGE OF THE SEATS! WOOOO! *'Redsox1099:'I went to Nickelodeon Universe, and rode on the Spongebob roller coaster 7 times (IT WAS AWESOME), went to Gamestop, and purchased Gears of War 3, Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again (Cuz I don't have it yet! >_< ), The Legend of Zelda: Occerania of Time 3D (sorry if I mispelled it), and Uncharted 2. I also went to a food court, and and ate everything I could, except for McDonalds (EEEEVVVVIIIILLLLL!!!!!!), went to the Aquarium and spent 45 minutes looking inside the glass tube, TOTALLY WON IN AN EPIC GAME OF MINI GOLF, cought a sneak peak at the Lego minifigures for 2012, got Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension on DVD, and got S&K some Pokemon stuff since he didn't see some of the stuff yet. Plus, I puked in a trash can! :D *'MarioPhineas76': I bought 18 Wii games at the game stop now I have 28 Wi games, then I went to the food court to eat dome KFC, I found CCs and Cream and we both went to the arcade and played Mario Kart Arcade GP for 48 minuted and I kept getting first place as Blinky. I met up with Kh2cool and we threw tomatoes at him and I threw a pillow with a rock inside at him. There was a new IMAX Theater so I went to see it with S&K and it was a action adventure movie that is based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, also we ate ice cream, and we bought some Pokemon cards and Nintendo keychains I got a Samus keychain :3. After that I went to the Nickelodeon Park with Mochlum and rode every ride and I almost barfed on Arnold from Hey Arnold!, but I didn't and I also met Doug from Doug. After all that fun I went back to the van to play the new games I got which are Samba De Amigo, New Play Control! Donkey Konga, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and I got it in a contest even though it's not released yet, Super Mario Galaxy 1, Super Paper Mario, Metroid: Other M, Sonic Colors, Geist, and Toy Story 3. *'Kh2cool':Ordered the best Pizza they surve.I got my very own auto graph from The Cast of Wizards Of Waverly Place then had Lunch with them at the food court.Made one of the biggest corn dogs in the world then told Buzz to eat in.I watched every Pixar movies.I took a picture with The Chipmunks in a photo booth.I bought a new robot for me.Met up with the gang and joined them for a "Throw tomatoes and justin beiber" concert.We made Justin Beiber completley wet his pants but that's not all for now.The he went home crying to his mommy.Then I met this fourtune teller she told me in the future I would be the greatest legend in the world.I bought little big planet,I bought an electric guitar and a drum set for me room.Then I bought a program so my robot would give me guitar and drum lessons.I bought Toy Story,Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 on 3D then I went on the elevator all day long the end. 9-22-11 Today we upgraded the van go to REALLY FAST! So we no longer have those full days of driving. So today, we are going to Washington DC! WOOHOOO! What should we do? *'Mochlum': I'm gonna meet the president and ask him if he can make a law that big sisters can't hit younger brothers (coughmecough). Then I would go to the Smithsoean and explore the awesomeness and take lots of pictures. Then I would go to the Washington Monument and go high! I would search for everyone from the van in DC from high then I would go down and visit my Grandma who lives in Washington DC. Then I will SAVE DA WASHINGTON FROM KITTENS! And that's all.... yeah... then I will go to the van and go snooPING AS usual in other people's rooms. *'Fredthefish': A few months ago, I read that the Smithsonian would have an exhibit about video games in 2012. I decided to wait there until 2012. After 15 seconds, I got bored and checked out the other awesome exhibits. I also got a complimentary copy of that movie where stuff in the museum comes to life. NO. NOT THE FIRST ONE. THE SEQUEL. After that, I met Abraham Lincoln at his memorial. He was a lot bigger and stone-like than I thought he was. He just completely ignored me. I went to Congress next and passed a bill to reform the economy. Then, I went to the movie theater in the White House and watched Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Finally, I went back to the Smithsonian to check if it was 2012 yet, and it wasn't. Then I remembered that there was probably an unfinished time machine in the museum. I found it and fixed it, but the farthest it would go into the future was exactly a month from now. I went anyway, saw myself, and stole a bologna dispenser that I was using. So, I got something out of the future. *'Redsox1099': I went to the Lincon Memorial, and tried to climb up his chair to sit with him, but I should of tried to estimate the height of the chair moar accuratly.... Anyways, I went to the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum and saw all of the exibits, went to the IMAX theater there, and I bought some SPACE FOOD! (Even though it sucked) I also went to the Spy museum they have there and learned all about spy stuff, and I also bought a lie detecter (It shocks people! :D) I also went to the Washington memorial, and tried to swim in the pool the had there (even though I failed because of the protection they had). I also went to the areas of the pentagon they show to the public, I thought up of some ways to imrove the country, and I took photos of it all to relive the moments! Although, I also did find some balonga on the ground.... *'Tornadospeed': Visited the Washington Monument. I tried to pull it out of the ground and use it to write on the giant paper I bought, but I has no ink OR graphite (rage). Then I went to ALL of the Smithsonian museums! YESH! I like the dried ice cream they sell at the Air and Space Museum. Then I flew to the top of the Lincoln Memorial and got famous in 17 seconds. :D Then I stopped Mochlum from snooPING AS usual in everyone's rooms. 9-23-11 Today is Disneyland Trip PART 1! Today is Disneyland! WHAT SHALL WE RIDE? (use this wikipedia page as a reference) *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *Star Tours *Astro Orbiter *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Pinnochio's Daring Adventure *Peter Pan's Flight *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Big Thunder Mountain *Jungle Cruise *Indiana Jones: Temple of the Forbidden Eye *Haunted Mansion *"it's a small world" (CCs and Cream only) Write what else your doing: *'Mochlum': I'm gonna go shopping! I but soveniers. Then I'm riding everything from above. Then I'm gonna eat at all of the stands and get french fries and popcorn and pretzels. At the end of the day I'm wathcing Fantasmic! WOOHOO! *'CCs and Cream': *looks back, then looks at the side* Good. None of them see me. *rides on "it's a small world" for more than ten times by himself* LATER BEFORE MIDNIGHT It's 11:15pm and World of Color is about to start. (Yes, they have shows for this late at night.) AFTER THE SHOW *melts* *'Redsox1099': I'm gonna go on Space Mountain and love the 20 mph fun! Weeeeeeeee!!! Then I'm go on the Indiana Jones ride, and see what I've missed throughout my life, and check out Star Tours 2.0 in threeeeeeeeeeeee-dddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Then, I'll go ride Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, possibly be scared by the Heck (You know what I mean) scene, and wash my fears away (Literally!) on Splash Mountain! To dry off, I'll go on Big Thunder Mountain, then on Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, and lastly, I'll evoke my childhood memories during a huge nostrologic trip on Peter Pan's Flight! Then, I'll go see Fantasmic with Mochlum to wrap up the night. Plus, I'll set up a secrurity system to protect my room ala Mochlum's Sn00ping last night.... It is nighttime and CCs and Cream got in the van late. All of the others are sleeping and so of course, CCs and Cream hates sleeping on vacation so he played a little Mario Kart (it doesn't matter which one) and fell asleep in the next morning. Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Random Works!